Sheridan (Half-Orc Barbarian)
For some of the more complex statistics (three classes combine in them), mouseover stats for a popup description of how that total was arrived at, or look at the bottom of the writeup for more complex descriptions. The Exotic Weapons Master prestige class, and the Monkey Fist feat are both from Complete Warrior. |fort=+14 |ref=+7 |will=+3 |spd=40 ft. |melee=''large +1 frost bastard sword'' / ( plus Cold damage)* |ranged=''masterwork bastard sword'' / ( damage); range increment 10 ft. |BAB=+10/+5|grp=+14|space=5|reach=5 ft. |atkopt=power attack, destructive rage, improved uncanny dodge |gear=''large +1 frost bastard sword'' ( ), 6 masterwork bastard swords ( each, 2,010g total) |sa=rapid shot: masterwork bastard sword / / } ranged ( ), rage, quick draw *Power Attack -2/+4 already applied to this stat |str=18 |dex=14 |con=16 |int=11 |wis=13 |cha=7 |sq=fast movement, trap sense +2, favored enemy (Humanoid: Human) |feats=Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Bastard Sword), Power Attack, Monkey Grip, Quick Draw, Uncanny Dodge'B', Improved Uncanny Dodge'B', Rapid Shot'B' |skills=?? |possessions=''+2 Mithral Breastplate'' ( ; AC +7, Max Dex +5, AC Penalty -1, 15 lbs., treated as Light armor) |tag4='B' Bonus Feat |variants='Combat Style:' At 2nd level, a ranger must select one of two combat styles to pursue: archery or two-weapon combat. This choice affects the character’s class features but does not restrict his selection of feats or special abilities in any way. Sheridan has selected archery, so he is treated as having the Rapid Shot feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. Exotic Weapon Stunt (Ex): Uncanny Blow: When wielding a one-handed exotic melee weapon in two hands, the character can focus the power of his attack so that he deals extra damage equal to his strength bonus ×2 instead of his strength bonus ×1½. If he has the Power Attack feat, he treats the weapon as two-handed for the purposes of determining his bonus on damage rolls. Exotic Weapon Stunt (Ex): Throw Exotic Weapon: The character can throw an exotic weapon with no penalty on the attack roll, even if it isn't designed to be thrown (such as an orc double axe or a spiked chain). When he throws a double weapon, only one end of the weapon (character's choice) can strike the target. Exotic weapons thrown in this way have a range increment of 10 ft. Fast Movement (Ex): A barbarian’s land speed is faster than the norm for his race by +10 feet. This benefit applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the barbarian’s speed because of any load carried or armor worn. Favored Enemy (Ex): At 1st level, a ranger may select a type of creature from among those given on Table: Ranger Favored Enemies. The ranger gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills against creatures of this type. Likewise, he gets a +2 bonus on weapon damage rolls against such creatures. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At 5th level and higher, a barbarian can no longer be flanked. This defense denies a rogue the ability to sneak attack the barbarian by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target has barbarian levels. Rage (Ex): A barbarian can fly into a rage a certain number of times per day. In a rage, a barbarian temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Strength, a +4 bonus to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, but he takes a -2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase in Constitution increases Sheridan’s hit points by 20, but these hit points go away at the end of the rage when his Constitution score drops back to normal. (These extra hit points are not lost first the way temporary hit points are.) While raging, a barbarian cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except for Balance, Escape Artist, Intimidate, and Ride), the Concentration skill, or any abilities that require patience or concentration, nor can he cast spells or activate magic items that require a command word, a spell trigger (such as a wand), or spell completion (such as a scroll) to function. He can use any feat he has except Combat Expertise, item creation feats, and metamagic feats. Sheridan's fit of rage lasts for 8 rounds. A barbarian may prematurely end his rage. At the end of the rage, the barbarian loses the rage modifiers and restrictions and becomes fatigued (-2 penalty to Strength, -2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter. A barbarian can fly into a rage only once per encounter. Sheridan can use his rage ability twice per day. Entering a rage takes no time itself, but a barbarian can do it only during his action, not in response to someone else’s action. Trap Sense (Ex): Starting at 3rd level, a barbarian gains a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise by +1 every three barbarian levels thereafter (6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, and 18th level). Trap sense bonuses gained from multiple classes stack. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At 2nd level, a barbarian retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. }} ----- 'Combat: ' When attacking, Sheridan usually wields one Large bastard sword in two hands and uses Power Attack to gain -2/+4. His attack bonus with this is: +10/+5 (BAB), +4 (Str), -2 (Power Attack), +1 (Enchantment), +1 (Weapon Focus), -2 (Large Weapon with Monkey Fist), for a total of / . His damage then becomes: 2d8 (base), +8 (×2 Str, thanks to Uncanny Blow), +4 (Power Attack), +1 (Enchantment), +1d6 Cold (Frost Enchantment), for a total of plus cold damage. When raging, his strength goes up by four (becoming 22 (+6)). This adds 2 to his attack roll, and 4 to his damage roll, for a total attack of / ( plus cold damage). To deal maximum damage (against helpless or low AC targets), Sheridan can take -10/+20 using Power Attack. While raging, this would make is attack with his Large +1 frost bastard sword / ( plus cold damage). That's an average of 82 physical and 6 cold damage/round (provided both attacks land)! His alternate approach, while surrounded or going after fleeing or ranged opponents, is to throw the bastard swords he keeps strapped to his back, at a rate of up to 3/round. Using a normal attack, his attack bonus is +10/+5 (BAB), +2 (Dex), +1 (Masterwork), +1 (Weapon Focus), for a total of / . His damage is: 1d10 (base), +4 (Str), for a total of . Using his Rapid Shot feat, his BAB becomes +10/+10/+5, but gains -2 to all three for the turn, making his attack / / ( damage). His Quick Draw feat allows him to not have to have all three swords in his hand in order to throw three in a round; he only needs one hand free and can draw the swords as a free action. Sheridan has 18,580g in equipment, while he should only have 16,000 for his level (as an NPC), so you may drop his armor down an enchantment level if you're a stickler for that. If he were to become a character, he'd probably pick up some strength-enhancing items (Gauntlets of Ogre Power and potions of Bull's Strength) to make better use of his Uncanny Blow stunt, a protection item like an Animated heavy steel shield ( ; AC +2) or a Ring of Protection for better protection without occupying a sword arm, or Constitution-enhancing items like an Amulet of Health or Pink Rhomboid Ioun Stone to make his Rages last longer.